Eternity
by Lucinda Evans
Summary: Han pasado muchos años desde que Patty Lowell DEJÓ LA AGENCIA DE Devil may cry y vivir con  su mdre.  la felicicdad para ella no duró mucho, porque su madre fue asesinada por un demonio.Pero las cosas han cambiado,los demonios han vuelto y nada es seguro.
1. Capítulo 1: Cominezo

11 de enero, hoy cumplo 17 años. No solo celebro mi nacimiento, también, el día en que asesinaron a mi madre. Por lo tanto no es un día muy agradable aunque intento sobrellevarlo con naturalidad. Además, de eso, ya hace unos siete años. No es fácil cuando tu madre muere aun siendo tú una niña, pero tampoco es que pasara mucho tiempo con ella. Toda mi vida creí que estaba muerta. Fue a los 8 años cuando gracias a Dante, encontré a mi madre, y fue a los 10, cuando murió, bueno, no murió exactamente, eso es lo que le digo a la gente. En realidad la mataron.

Actualmente vivo sola, en un apartamento situado en un barrio normal y tranquilo. Es alegre, por las tardes se oyen a los niños correr y jugar, con sus risas agitadas, que hace que al verles, tú también sonrías. Como he dicho, es agradable.

Salgo de mi casa para ir al instituto, pero antes me toca pasar por casa de una amiga. Siempre vamos juntas en su coche, es más rápido y sobre todo calentito.

Bueno días Patty-me saluda mi amiga tan risueña como siempre. – Que temprano llegas hoy ¿despertador nuevo?-

-No, me caí de la cama- contesto con una media sonrisa resignada. Las dos nos reímos y subimos al coche. Es un coche nuevo aunque bastante sencillo y corriente. No es uno de esos coches súper fascinantes que suelen llevar las chicas populares, pero para mí es un lujo ya que yo no tengo.

Nada más subir, mi amiga se me lanza al cuello mientras grita:

-¡FELICIDADES!- me sobresalto con el grito. Todavía tengo los ojos como platos del susto. Una vez se me vuelve a estabilizar el corazón consigo decirle gracias - ¿creías que lo había olvidado? Toma, espero que te guste- me tendió un paquete, más o menos grande con un exuberante lazo rojo en un lado.

-Muchas gracias, no deberías haberte molestado, aunque el grito sobraba además creo que se me ha saltado un empaste por tu culpa.-

-No sabía que comprarte además ando un poco escasa de dinero.-

-¿Pero qué dices? Si yo soy feliz con cualquier cosa. Será mejor que arranques o llegaremos tarde.

Mi amiga arranca el coche que con un gruido en el motor se pone en marcha hacia el instituto. Por cierto no os he dicho como es mi amiga, Grace, es más o menos de mi estatura quizá ella es uno o dos centímetros más alta que yo pero ¿Qué son dos centímetros? Si ni siquiera se nota. Le cae el pelo más abajo de los hombros en unas ondas suaves color rojizo. Ella es de aquí, de Inglaterra pero su madre se caso con un escocés. Lo que más me gusta de su aspecto son sus ojos, verde esmeralda, siempre con ese brillo que le caracteriza la mirada. Pues esa es mi mejor amiga, Grace Evans.

Llegamos al instituto, hoy llegamos un poco temprano así que conseguimos dejar el coche en los aparcamientos cerca de la entrada.

Alguien por la espalda me tapa los ojos y me susurra cerca del oído un típico ¿Quién soy? ¡ Pues cómo no saberlo, hijo!, como no te cambies la voz o algo. Es Gave Williams un amigo de lo más peculiar. Es alto rubio unos ojazos azules, valla que muchas chicas suspiran por él. Es mi mejor amigo desde sexto de primaria. Al perecer yo le gustaba aunque la cosa no llegó a nada, además, tampoco se hizo oficial que yo le gustase. Le aprecio un montón pero como he dicho es mi mejor amigo.

-Gave, quien vas a ser sino.- digo agarrándole las manos para colocarme enfrente de él. Quien me abraza, bueno más bien me estruja.

- Feliz cumpleaños, fea.-dice elevándome unos centímetros del suelo.- tendrás que esperar hasta esta tarde, tengo tu regalo en mi casa. Así que ya sabes, vente conmigo después de clases.-

- No sé Geif…tengo cosas que hacer.-

-Pero hace cuanto tiempo que no vienes a mi casa, mi madre siempre me pregunta por ti.-

- ¿Tu madre? Valla escusa ¿no? Estas bien iré- no sé cómo se las apaña para hacerme reír, será por eso que es mi mejor amigo.

Después de clases caminamos hacia su casa mientras hablábamos animadamente sobre cómo habían sido nuestras vacaciones de invierno. Desafortunadamente yo no me podía permitir irme de vacaciones, aunque he ahorrado mucho dinero trabajando y haciendo horas extras pero aun así tengo muchos gastos de la casa mis estudios….es un infierno. Me acuerdo cuando era una niña y estaba a cargo de Dante y Morrison en aquella escueta agencia contra demonios Devil may cry, allí saqueaba al pobre Dante en aquellas partidas de póker. Hay que admitirlo era el mejor haciendo su trabajo pero para el juego…era pésimo.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- me despertó Gave de mi ensoñación. Me había quedado embobada pensando en aquellos tiempos. Qué vergüenza.

-Emm no es nada es que a veces me ocurre.- Muchas veces me quedo pensando en mis cosas, me meto tanto en esos recuerdos que gesticulizo con la cara sin darme cuenta.

Llegamos a su casa, él vive con su madre. Su padre desapareció cuando Gave tenía seis años. A pesar de llevarnos muy bien nunca me habla de ello. Por eso no sé exactamente que pasó pero he oído que desapareció en medio de la noche, algunos piensan que fue un rapto, otros, que les abandonó.

Su casa es igual a como la recordaba, es grande, con una decoración muy fina y alegre. Con ventanas grandes que da a la estancia mucha luminosidad. Nos quedamos en el salón.

-Ahora vengo- me dice con una sonrisa muy dulce, típica de él- Tu regalo está en mi habitación

Desde la planta de abajo escucho como se mueve muy deprisa por arriba para después bajar a trompicones las escaleras.

- Te vas a matar un día- le digo en tono mandó como si fuera su madre. Es muy ágil y rápido. En el instituto, me acuerdo que se le daba muy bien educación física, además de dominar todos los deportes aunque no haya jugado nunca o no lo practique.

-Te preocupas demasiado, como siempre, anda ten- me ofrece un paquete muy bien envuelto con un papel muy bonito. No entiendo por qué se empeñan en fabricar papel tan bonito si luego hay que romperlo.

-Gracias gave, siempre tan atento. ¿Sabes? No entiendo cómo es que no tienes novia.

-Ellas se lo pierden-

-venga ya seguro que le ha echado el ojo a alguna. Venga ¿quién es? Anda dímelo. ¿por qué nunca hablamos de estas cosas? ¿No dices que soy tu mejor amiga?

- Pero mira que eres pesada ¿eh?- los dos nos reímos con ese comentario. Me quedo e su casa hasta tarde viendo un película de esas que echan por la noche que no son muy allá pero entretienen.

Me recuesto en su hombro y sin darme cuenta me duermo escuchando el sonido de las metralletas disparando y un " ¡maldito hijo de puta! o ¡Dame el maletín y nadie saldrá herido! A mí me da igual el ruido, ya se puede estar hundiendo el mundo que yo voy a dormir.

Cuando las película acaba Gave me despierta agitándome suavemente y diciéndome muy bajito

-Pat, Patty, despierta.-

Empiezo a entreabrir los ojos, me estiro y me quedo sentada en el sofá.

-Lo siento, la peli era demasiado aburrida, además ¡¿Qué demonios pasa con estas pelis!¿No puede haber un poco de romance, los productores de cine no entienden.

-Pero ¿qué dices? Si es un bombazo. El amor lo habría chafado todo aquí.- Si, bueno, los productores no entienden, pero los chicos menos.

-Será mejor que me valla ya, es tardísimo- digo mirando el reloj del salón.

- ¿seguro que no prefieres quedarte?- me lo ofrece como un caballero, Gave es uno de esos caballeros andantes que ya no se encuentran.-Puedes quedarte con mi cama yo ya estoy acostumbrado al sofá.

-Gracias Gave, de verdad, pero prefiero volver, además mañana hay instituto.

-Como quieras.-La respuesta le chafa un poco pero enseguida vuelve a la carga.- Vamos, te acompaño.

-No hace falt…-

-Vamos, es tardísimo y tu casa queda un poco lejos.

-Sabes que no me gusta que estén todo el tiempo pendiente de mí.-

-Al menos deja que te acompañe hasta la mitad del camino.

Accedo a mi pesar ,caminando a paso ligero por la calle silenciosa. Los adoquines están mojados de la humedad y el frío me congela la nariz y las orejas. Tengo que estar guapísima con la cara roja.

-Hasta aquí.- Le digo con una sonrisa

-¿De verdad que no…-

-No Gave, vate a casa. Y ten cuidado con los violadores -le digo guiñándole un ojo.

-Muy graciosa, hasta mañana- me dice el de espaldas y con la mano hacia arriba.

Camino hacia mi casa con el paso ligero, no es bueno a esta hora estar atontada, sobre todo si conoces la verdad. Si conoces lo que habita en este mundo y me refiero a las criaturas que habitan en él. Empezando desde los demonios hasta yo que sé que más. Yo tuve la oportunidad de verlos con mis propios ojos cuando estaba con Dante.

Consigo sacar las lleves antes de que se me congele también la mano, mientras trapicheo para intentar escoger la correcta escucho algo detrás de mí, me giro sobresaltada pero ahí no hay nadie. Sigo buscando la llave esta vez más deprisa. La encuentro y abro con éxito. Antes de entrar me giro para echar un último vistazo. Me quedo mirando el callejón de enfrente, tan negro y sombrío, me da un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo así que paso y cierro la puerta tras de mí. No puedo quitarme la sensación de una sombra mirándome fijamente por la espalda.


	2. Chapter 2: Reencuentro

ESTOY EN CASA por fin, ha sido un día largo y todavía tengo que abrir los regalos, cielos, estoy impaciente. Primero me lanzo al regalo de Grace, lo desenvuelvo con cuidado, no me gusta romper el papel y veo un estuchito azul. Es un colgante. Un colgante precioso. La cadena es fina y delicada, muy elegante por cierto y de él cuelga una flor con cinco pétalos. Esta tallado con varias caras de cristal de este…de este que es como diamante swavorski o swarovski bueno algo así, no sé pronunciarlo es de color magenta. Muy bonito no sé si es caro espero que no lo sea porque de ser así os juro que la mataré. Voy con el de Gave, el paquete es un poco más grande. Es un álbum de fotos, me siento en el sofá y las veo todas. Son fotos desde que teníamos 13 años hasta ahora, con todos mis amigos. Qué dulce. Mañana en cuanto les vea les daré las gracias otra vez.

Estoy tan cansada que voy subiendo las escaleras hasta mi cuarto con los ojos medio cerrados. Antes de nada voy al aseo, cuando salgo me lanzo contra la cama. Se me cierran los ojos, y desde el balcón veo la silueta de algo entre el callejón, no tengo tiempo de preocuparme, cierro los ojos y duermo.

Cuando Grace y yo llegamos al instituto no hay aparcamiento así que tenemos que dejar el coche más lejos. En el camino le cuento a Grace lo de la sombra enfrente de mi casa y la sensación de escalofrío.

¿Y no llamaste a la policía? –Me mira mi amiga incrédula.- Lo tuyo es increíble.

-Estaba demasiado cansada, además, y si solo fue una sombra del cubo de basura. No estoy segura de lo que vi, tampoco hay necesidad de preocuparse tanto.

-Está bien, si te vuelve a pasar, tanto como si es un escalofrío una sombra o el papa de visita, me llamas y yo voy para allá ¿de acuerdo?-

Me río-Está bien, si así te sientes mejor.

Nos aproximamos hacia la entrada y nos encontramos a Gave con un grupo de amigos. Nos ve, nos dirige una mirada y una sonrisa. Luego, se dirige a sus amigos, creo que les dice algo y se aproxima hacia nosotras.

-Hey chicas ¿Qué tal andáis?

- Yo bien- dice Grace.-Pero Patty tiene un acosador barra violador enfrente de su casa- NO. ME. LO ..ER. me quedo mirando a Grace con cara de interrogación. Para después dirigirme hacia Gave. Ne ha abierto la boca pero sé que si la abre soltará un bufido de ¿¡pero cómo no me llamaste!¿Tenía que haberte acompañado hasta tu casa! ¡Esta noche duermes en mi casa! Genial Grace, muy bonito-

-Tranquilo, no es nada. Ayer cuando llegué a casa, como hacía frio, me dio un escalofrió y una mala sensación y cuando subí a mi cuarto a dormir creí ver una sombra en el callejón. Pero no hay que preocuparse solo tenía sueño así que pudo ser una alucinación o yo que sé.- Parece más tranquilo, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos, sé que hasta que no se cerciore con sus propios ojos de que entro en casa, no se quedara tranquilo.

Después de clase me voy con Grace a comer por el centro comercial y de paso ver algo de ropa. Vamos al restaurante italiano que está en frente de las tiendas. Mientras que nos sirven voy al baño. No hay mucha gente. La cola va avanzando hasta que solo quedo yo. ¡Al fin! Oigo el cerrojo de la puerta y esta, abriéndose lentamente, sale una viejecilla. Tiene los rasgos afilados y unos ojos inquietantemente negros. Sin darme cuenta me quedo mirándolos cuando de pronto veo un destello rojo en ellos. Me sobresalto y me alejo tanto que me chocó contra el lavabo y se activa el secador de manos. Entonces es cuando grito. La mujer me mira con cara de oposición y murmura algo despectivo como "valla juventud y pensar que mi pensión depende de esta gente" cierra de un portazo. Al fin estoy sola. Con el susto seme han acentuado las ganas de mear, maldita vieja. Cuando salgo me lavo las manos, cojo jabón y me las aclaro. Me quedo mirando el espejo. Valla cara que tengo, me inclino un poco para coger agua con las manos y echármela en la cara, el agua me salpica fresca. Me vuelvo a mira en el espejo. ¡DIOS MIO! Otra vez la vieja, está detrás de mí con su reflejo afilado en el espejo. No entiendo qué hace ahí parada así que me quedo observándola y ella a mí. Estoy por decirle que qué mira cuando descubro que tiene un ligero tic en el ojo. Y ahora su cara, creo que está más afilada y demacrada. Me doy la vuelta para ponerme enfrente de ella

-Señora ¿se encuentra bien?- no para de mirarme y no me contesta. Acerco mi mano para tocarle el hombro. La mujer reacciona bruscamente. Los ojos se le vuelven rojos y la boca más grande. Esto no puede estar pasando, no ahora. La mujer me sonríe con una cara horripilante. Con la boca enormemente abierta y con unos dientes afilados como cuchillas que le sobresalen. Mi corazón esta desbocado la voz no me sale cierro los ojos. Es estúpido, ya lo sé pero es lo que se hace en esos casos. Sigo esperando a la vieja, el corazón no puede ir más deprisa, creo que me va a dar un infarto, las piernas no me paran de temblar, pierdo el equilibrio y en una décima de segundo estoy en el suelo. Acurrucada debajo del lavabo esperando mi muerte. Pero tarda mucho, no sé como pero consigo armarme de valor y consigo abrir los ojos.

Valla chasco más grande,,. ahí no hay nadie. Estoy sola, debajo de un lavabo y creo que hay agua en el suelo. Genial, ahora parece que me he meado encima, pues si no hubiera llegado a entrar al baño lo habría hecho. Dios estoy paranoica, mejor no le digo nada a Grace dirá que estoy loca. ¿Pero qué puñetas ha pasado?

Salgo del maldito baño con los pantalones mojados por atrás. Veo a Grace sentada en la mesa mas alejada , voy pasando con cuidado entre las mesas para no tirar nada. Es cuando en la tercera mesa antes de llega veo una fabulosa copa de helado de fresa. Me quedo embobada como una niña pequeña. Me vienen a la cabeza aquellos días, cuando le robaba a Dante su helado. Cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Desde entonces siempre pido el mismo tipo de helado. Se me pasa la remota idea por la cabeza de que este helado sea suyo. Pero no, miro quien es el propietario y es un niño que esta con su madre. Ambos me están mirando con la boca abierta, será porque lo he vuelto a hacer, estoy sonriendo. Agacho la cabeza con más vergüenza que nunca y me dirijo lo más rápido que puedo hacia mi mesa.

Veo mi plato

-¿ Lo han traído hace mucho?-

-No, tranquila, lo acaban de traer.-dice Grace mirándome- ¿te pasa algo?- No, solo que soy una paranoica y me estoy volviendo loca.

-No, nada. Tengo hambre.- mi amiga sonríe, le ha convencido mi respuesta. Y se pone a comer.

Al terminar de comer nos ponemos a ver tienda y a comprar. La verdad es que no me gusta mucho ir de tienda, me agota. Y me da una pereza tener que ir al probador. Cuando ya no tengo más ganas y quiero irme a mi casa me llevo la ropa sin probármela siquiera.

Me despido de Grace, todavía falta un rato para que cierren las tiendas, así que ella se queda comprando. Pero yo no puedo más, estoy hecha polvo de tanto comprar. En cuanto llegue a casa me lanzo de cabeza a la bañera con agua caliente.

Aunque es un poco pronto para pensar en baños cálidos y camas, aún tengo que llegar a casa. No es muy tarde todavía, pero está lo suficientemente ocurro como para que no haya ningún niño jugando o persona.

Mientras avanzo por la fría calzada, esquivando la escarcha, no vallamos a resbalones que para eso ya me he mojado bastante hoy, me quedo pensando en los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Desde que fui creciendo, tuve la mala sensación de que los demonios siempre habitarían la tierra y que de ese modo podríamos estar viviendo rodeados de ellos sin saberlo. Y desde hace unos días he empezado a sentirme incomoda, además, ¿ qué hay de lo de este mediodía? La vieja esa, ¿Qué fue lo que vi?

En esta parte del barrio hay alguna farolas que están apagada y otras que chisporrotean como si no supiera si quedarse encendidas o apagadas. He empezado a andar más rápido sin darme cuenta, hay algo que me inquieta esta noche.

Empiezo a escuchar cosas detrás de mí. Pasos, susurros, miro hacia atrás. No hay nada. ¿me estaré volviendo paranoica? No, lo vuelvo a escuchar, pero sigo sin ver nada detrás de mí. Cuando me giro para seguir adelante, consigo ver a lo lejos una silueta. Están parado en medio la calle. Vale ahora sí que tengo miedo. Me paro en medio de la calle yo también. Entre cierro un poco los ojos para intentar distinguir algo, pero no hay resultado. Lo mejor que se me ocurre es darme la vuelta y seguir por otro camino. Comienzo a caminar en otra dirección, pero al pasar el cruce veo otra silueta. No puede ser casualidad, así que echo a correr. Siento los pasos veloces dirigirse hacia a mí, se aproximan, cada vez más y más. Intento despistarlos tirando por la zona industrial abandonada, allí, me escondo entre dos edificios. Está un poco oscuro, así que me acurruco al lado, aunque esta vez en un cubo de basura. Oigo algo, son rugidos y están muy cerca. Salgo de mi escondite muy despacio. Estoy cerca de la salida del callejón que da ya a la calle otra vez. Me asomo un poco, miro para los dos lados. Me vuelvo a esconder rápidamente, uno de ellos está ahí fuera. Doy unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que no puedo más porque me choco contra algo. Algo fuerte me sujeta por detrás y me tapa la boca, mi corazón palpita desbocado. Noto un aliento cálido muy cerca de mi oreja.

-Tranquila pequeña princesa-esa voz- bueno has crecido bastante así que lo dejaremos solo en princesa.


End file.
